Seemed Like A Good Idea
by Mokusgirl
Summary: It's Sammy's birthday and Tony and Declan take her to celebrate at a bar. Gibbs ends up nursing Sammy back from a wicked hangover. Gammy. Toclan. Enjoy!


**A/N: So this is a little idea my friend and I came up with, she made Declan. It's Sammy's 28****th**** birthday and Declan and Tony take her drinking to celebrate. She ends up getting super drunk; poor girl is a light weight. Oh Tony leaves him mustang at Gibbs so that's how they drove home and in case it isn't obvious Kairi is their DD (Designated Driver), so she's not drinking and they get home safely. I think that's everything. Hope you enjoy this!**

oOoOoOo

Seemed like a good idea (turned out not to be)

oOoOoOo

Sammy sat on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet. Tonight had seemed like a good idea at the time but now it seemed like a mistake. As she felt her stomach churn again, trying to get rid of more of the alcohol she drank, she closed her eyes and rested her head on a cool spot on the toilet seat. She tried to keep her mind off her stomach and started to think back to how this whole thing started.

-5 hours earlier-

Sammy stood in front of the bathroom mirror in Declan's apartment as Declan fussed with her hair and makeup. She didn't mind letting Declan play makeover with her because it gave her a chance to get all dolled up without having to do all the work. Declan put the finished touches on everything then told Sammy she could look in the mirror. Sammy smiled at her reflection; Declan had curled her hair and made a little pouf with her bangs then done a neutral smoky eye with blue eye liner on her bottom lashes and topped the look off with mascara and red lipstick and gloss.

"What do you think?" Declan asked hopefully.

"I love it," Sammy said, a huge smile spread across her face.

"Great," Declan said, the smile that spread across her face matched Sammy's, "Let's get you dressed now."

"Alright," Sammy said, following Declan as she headed for her room.

20 minutes later after switching outfits a couple times Sammy was standing in front of Declan's full length mirror dressed is a white cap sleeve t-shirt and a high waisted black skirt finished off with a couple sliver bangles, a red belt and red wedges. Declan herself was wearing a blue dress, with thin straps and a low cut neckline showing a decent amount of cleavage with an empire waist line. She topped it off with a pair of 3 inch round toed black heels.

"There, you're done," Declan said, a satisfied smile gracing her lips.

Sammy smiled and did a couple turns, examining herself in the mirror. Declan let her take it in for a minute before taking her hand.

"Come on, we gotta go," Declan said, putting Sammy towards the door.

A couple minutes later they were on their way to the pub/club where Declan, Kairi and Tony were taking Sammy to celebrate her 28th birthday.

-28 shots and a car ride later-

Gibbs was in the basement working on his boat when he was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a key fumbling around the key. He headed up stairs and opened the door just as he heard the fumbling stop. He came face to face with a very drunk Sammy, surrounded by a rather drunk looking Declan and Tony and a rather sober looking Kairi.

"Honey buns," Sammy said with a smile as she clumsily flung herself at Gibbs.

"How much did you get her to drink?" Gibbs asked as he caught Sammy before she stumbled and ended up on the front step on her bum.

"She had a shot for every year she's since she's been born," Declan said, "That makes 28."

"And you let her?" Gibbs asked in his Gunny voice.

"Your marine voice doesn't bother me," Declan said, stumbling over her words a little.

"We didn't make her drink, she wanted to," Tony said, trying to sound innocent.

Gibbs sighed before helping Sammy out of her shoes then wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"Can we crash here for the night?" Declan asked casually, "It's getting kinda late."

Gibbs was considering telling them no but his fatherly instincts won over.

"Fine, you and Tony can take the guest room," Gibbs said with a sigh, "and if you're staying you can take the couch Kairi."

He stepped aside and let them all in, closing the door behind them.

Everyone dispersed and Gibbs was going to take Sammy up to their room and tuck her in when she suddenly wasn't in his arms anymore. Soon her disappearance was accompanied by the sound of throwing up. He found Sammy in the washroom, sitting on the floor with her head over the toilet as her stomach worked on expelling some of the copious amount of alcohol she had consumed. He sat on the floor beside her and pulled her hair back and out of her face then rubbed her back until she seemed to be done.

"Are you finished?" Gibbs asked softly, making sure to keep his voice low knowing that if her head wasn't pounding yet it would be soon.

"For now," Sammy mumbled, "I think."

"Let's get you changed into something more comfortable then," Gibbs said just as softly as before as he helped her to her feet.

Sammy didn't protest just leaned into Gibbs and let him lead her to their room. He sat her on the bed and pulled one of his NIS t-shirts from his draw, one he knew Sammy loved sleeping in, and a pair of boxers then brought them to the bed. He sat beside her and slowly helped her undress and slide into the clothes he had picked for her. Sammy leaned against Gibbs and closed her eyes.

"I feel gross," Sammy mumbled, "Don't let me drink this much ever again."

Gibbs gently pulled her into his lap and started gently smoothing her hair.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be huh," Gibbs said softly.

Sammy shook her head and immediately regretted it as her stomach churned. She slid off Gibbs' lap and was on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet just in time for her stomach to reject more of the liquor she had drunk.

Gibbs was by her side, holding her hair again and rubbing her back like he had before. When she finished she pressed her forehead to a cool part of the toilet seat, which is where we left off.

Gibbs moved her hair off to the side so it was out of the way before getting up.

"I'm gonna get you some aspirin," He said softly, "Do you wanna stay here or go to bed?"

"I'll stay here, I don't think my tummy's finished yet," Sammy mumbled, her eyes still closed focusing on keeping her tummy calm.

"Alright, I'll be back in a sec," Gibbs said softly, planting a kiss on her forehead and smoothing her hair before heading out of the room.

He headed into their room and grabbed the bottle of aspirin from his nightstand then headed downstairs and grabbed a glass before heading back up to the washroom. He filled the glass with cold water before sitting beside Sammy on the floor again.

"If you take some of this do you think it will stay down?" Gibbs asked softly as he held the aspirin bottle in Sammy's line of sight.

Sammy just barely shook her head, not even bothering to open her eyes, knowing he was holding the bottle of aspirin.

"Alright," Gibbs said, moving to rub her back.

Sammy moved from leaning on the toilet to leaning on Gibbs and shifting to get comfortable.

A couple hours later Gibbs sat in bed with Sammy asleep, her head in his lap. They had spent an hour on the bathroom floor before Sammy's stomach finally calmed down. As soon as she crawled into bed and her head hit the pillow she was out. She woke up enough to snuggle up to him when he crawled onto the bed beside her then she was asleep again.

Gibbs didn't want to fall asleep in case she needed him so he sat awake running his fingers through Sammy's hair and watching her sleep.

Sammy woke up feeling like she'd been hit by a truck. She tried to snuggle closer to Gibbs and fall asleep again but gave up with a whine after a couple minutes when she didn't dose off.

"How ya feeling?" Gibbs asked softly, making sure to keep his voice low as not to aggravate the headache he knew was brewing behind Sammy's eyes.

"Tired and my head is killing me," Sammy mumbled with a whine.

"How's your stomach?" Gibbs asked, gently smoothing her hair.

"Better than last night but still not great," Sammy mumbled, nuzzling into Gibbs' stomach.

"Let's get you something to eat," Gibbs said softly, "It'll help a little."

"Uh uh," Sammy whined shaking her head ever so slightly.

"Come on," Gibbs said, wanting to caudle her but knowing that it wouldn't make her feel better in the long run, "Get up, we'll get you something to eat and some aspirin for your head and you'll feel better."

He gently pulled Sammy up so he could move. He slid off the bed and held out both his hands waiting for Sammy to take them. Sammy pouted at him but when he didn't back down she sighed and took his hands. He helped her off the bed and wrapped an arm around her waist before they headed downstairs.

Everyone else was awake and had decided the kitchen was the perfect place to be. Sammy walked straight to the table, flopped down in a chair and put her head on the table. Gibbs headed up stairs and shook a couple aspirin from the bottle on his nightstand before headed back down to the kitchen and setting them on the table in front of Sammy with a glass of water. Sammy made no effort to move, even when Gibbs moved the glass to touch her arm.

"Honey, take those, they'll help," Gibbs said, deciding that without prompting she wouldn't take the painkillers at all.

"Really, Sammy, take the aspirin, it helps," Tony said, sounding like he felt about as bad as Sammy did.

Sammy sighed and sat up before swallowing the painkillers Gibbs gave her.

"Finish the water," Gibbs said, nudging her arm when she set the glass down.

Sammy sighed but brought the glass back to her lips and slowly emptied it. She took a second to concentrate on keeping her tummy calm then looked around to see where everyone was. Kairi was sitting across from her munching on a bowl of cereal, Declan was putting on coffee, wearing only Tony's shirt and her booty cut panties, and Tony was sitting to Sammy's right with a glass of something red with what looked like bits of lemon floating in it.

"What is that?" Sammy asked quietly, pointing at his glass.

"Huh, oh it's called the Dinozzo Defibrillator, it's a hangover remedy passed down through generations of Dinozzos," Tony explained, rubbing his head.

"It looks gross," Sammy mumbled before putting her head on the table again, "Does it even work?"

"It's not that bad," Tony said, taking a drink to prove his point, "It works as good as anything else I've tried. I can make you one if you want."

"Don't," Declan said, sitting down in the empty chair to Sammy's left, "It tastes gross and it won't help. Chocolate milk will do you some good though; it'll settle your tummy and help rehydrate you."

"Mkay," Sammy half hummed with a sigh.

It didn't take long before Declan placed a glass of chocolate milk in front of Sammy on the table.

"There you go, hun," She said peppily.

"Thanks," Sammy said, pushing herself up before taking a sip of milk, "Why aren't you hungover?"

"I know how to handle my alcohol," Declan said with a shrug, "and I think it's part genetics too."

"That's not fair," Sammy whined, taking another sip of milk before putting her head back on the table.

Gibbs started rubbing Sammy's back when she closed her eyes and her breathing changed.

"You alright?" He asked softly, worried that her stomach might be acting up again.

"Yeah," Sammy mumbled a moment later, once her stomach had stopped the little gymnastics act it was working on.

She sat up again and worked on finishing her milk as quickly as possible without making her tummy reject it completely. When her glass was empty she took a second to make sure her tummy was settled before slowly pushing out her chair from the table and standing up.

"I'm going back to bed," She said softly before taking Gibbs' hand and dragging him upstairs with her.

She crawled into bed and batted her eyelashes at Gibbs. He got the hint and crawled into bed beside her, feeling his all-nighter now that he knew she was alright.

It didn't take long before both of them were sleeping peacefully, Gibbs' arm around Sammy and Sammy's head resting on his chest.

Declan listened carefully until she didn't hear Gibbs and Sammy moving around anymore then headed upstairs to change. She came down fully dressed her purse in hand. She set her purse on the table then held a hand out to Tony.

"Come on," She said softly.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked, eying her hand warily.

"To get groceries for dinner but first I'm going to tuck you into bed so come on," She said, wiggling her fingers.

Tony sighed and took her hand, he knew she was right and he knew there was no use in fighting with her. Declan led him up to the guest room and pulled back the covers for him. Once Tony had crawled into bed and gotten comfortable she pulled the covers over him and tucked him in tight.

"Get some sleep," Declan said softly, planting a quick kiss on Tony's lips, "Hopefully by dinner time you'll be feeling better."

"I'll feel better if you stay," Tony mumbled suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"If I stay we won't be eating dinner tonight," Declan said, almost scolding, "Sleep, I'll be back soon enough."

Declan gave Tony one more kiss before leaving to get some groceries for dinner.

oOoOoOo

Sammy woke up to the smell of something cooking. She carefully crawled out of bed, making sure not to disturb Gibbs before heading down to the kitchen. As she walked into the kitchen she smiled, realizing she was feeling a whole lot better than she had before. She still had a little bit of a headache but her stomach was pretty much fine. She stopped in her tracks when she realized she was alone, she scanned the kitchen and realized the back door was open. She wandered over and found Declan standing in front of the barbeque flipping burgers.

"How are you feeling?" Declan asked, turning when she head Sammy walk up.

"Better," Sammy said with a yawn, "Those smell amazing."

"Thanks," Declan said with a smile, "It'll be ready soon, is Gibbs up?"

"Nope, I think he was up all night making sure I was ok," Sammy said, smiling to herself, "You know how he is."

"Yeah," Declan said, knowing exactly how Gibbs was with Sammy.

"Where're Tony and Kairi?" Sammy asked curiously.

"Tony's asleep in the guest room and Kairi had something to do, she said she might be back though," Declan explained.

"How close are those burgers to being done?" Sammy asked, eyeing the barbeque.

"Probably another 5 minutes," Declan said, checking once of the burgers.

"I'll go wake up the boys then," Sammy said, yawning again, "By the time I get both of them up and down here everything should be ready."

"Alright," Declan said, smiling as Sammy rubbed her eyes.

Sammy smiled back then headed up the stairs and decided to wake Tony first thinking he'd probably be harder to wake up. She walked into the guest room and sat on the bed.

"Tony," Sammy said softly, shaking him a little, "Its dinner time, wake up."

"Sweetcheeks?" Tony mumbled with yawn as he rolled over and stretched.

"Nope, try again," Sammy said with a giggle.

"Sammy?" Tony asked cautiously.

"Yup," Sammy said with a smile.

"What time is it?" Tony asked as he rubbed his eyes then pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Around 6," Sammy said, glancing at the alarm clock on the dresser, "Declan's making dinner and it's almost ready."

"Ok, I'm up," Tony said pushing himself up.

"Declan's out by the barbeque," Sammy said, getting up so Tony could swing his feet over the edge of the bed and get up as well, "I have to wake Gibbs up."

"K," Tony said, following Sammy as she headed out of the room.

He headed downstairs as Sammy headed into her and Gibbs' room. Sammy crawled onto the bed beside Gibbs and started running her fingers through his hair.

"Sweetheart," Sammy said softly, "Wake up."

"Hmm," Gibbs mumbled, rolling over and laying his head in Sammy's lap.

"Declan made dinner," Sammy explained continuing to run her fingers through his hair, "You should get up and eat something."

"Mkay," Gibbs mumbled, relishing how comfortable he was for a moment more before pushing himself up and swinging his feet over the edge of the bed.

He stretched and ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess we should head down before they think we're up to something," Gibbs said, smiling when Sammy crawled up behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"Yeah I guess we should," Sammy mumbled into Gibbs' back.

Gibbs patted her hands so she would release him then turned and pulled her into his lap.

"How you are feeling?" Gibbs asked into Sammy's hair.

"A lot better than I was," Sammy said, snuggling into his chest, "My head's still a little sore but other than that I'm fine."

"Good," Gibbs said, planting a kiss on the top of Sammy's head, "Now we really better go before Tony gets the wrong idea."

"Alright," Sammy play whined as she slid off Gibbs' lap.

Gibbs stood up and took her hand as they headed out and down to the kitchen. When they walked in they found the table set and Tony and Declan sitting waiting for them to join before they started. Gibbs and Sammy took the 2 empty seats then they all started eating.

oOoOoOo

Sammy and Gibbs lay in bed, around 10pm, Declan and Tony having left after dinner and a couple card games.

"So you think you'll ever celebrate like that again?" Gibbs asked, running his fingers through Sammy's hair.

"Never ever again," Sammy mumbled into his chest, "or at least not to that extent."

"Was that your first hangover?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"Yup and my last, all in one," Sammy said, nodding against his chest.

Gibbs chuckled and kissed her head, "Not all it cracked up to be huh."

"Nope," Sammy said, leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

Gibbs kissed her back, deepening the kiss a little until they broke for air and Sammy yawned.

"Go to sleep," Gibbs said with a smile, kissing her nose.

"Only if you do too," Sammy said, yawning again, "No watching me all night."

"Alright," Gibbs said, pulled Sammy close then reaching to turn off the lamp.

"I love you," Sammy said, snuggling into Gibbs chest with a content sigh.

"Love you too," Gibbs said, kissing the top of Sammy's head.

It didn't that long before Sammy was snoring softly. Gibbs smiled and took a couple minutes to admire her before letting himself drift off.

oOoOoOo

The End


End file.
